


De Reencuentros

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [14]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno, Vampiros, canon-divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: "No es real,no lo es".Se repetía el hacker aún cuando su cuerpo se estremecía por la cercanía del otro,por sus dedos tocando sus hombros,acariciandolos,por su mirada que expresaba anhelo y devoción.





	De Reencuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Si aman Tyrelliot Unanse ;)  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/

Él era el encargado de resolver las cosas,no importaba que tan jodida este la situación siempre había una forma de cubrirla,su posición era probablemente la más importante debajo de su líder:  _Whiterose._

Irving lo sabía muy bien,ejecutaba órdenes,aunque la forma en cómo las llevaba a cabo dependía de él,una pequeña brecha de  _libre albedrío_ ,un privilegio que sólo se permitia en aquellos que cumplian con excelencia.

 _Mantener la calma_  era una de las claves en su trabajo,el _equilibrio_  ante todo,en cada día del año, buenoen  _casi_  todos los días del año pues las noches de luna llena eran  _problemáticas_ ,por supuesto su jefa estaba al tanto de su  _peculiaridad_.

Esa era una de las razones por la cual lo había elegido para encargarse personalmente de Tyrell Wellick,pieza fundamental para la  _fase 2_ ,una bastante inestable y emocional que sólo respondía a la voluntad de Elliot Alderson.

 _Amor_ ,un arma poderosa y _peligrosa_.

Irving pondría especial énfasis en esta característica porque en alguien tan volátil y emocional como Tyrell el peligro cobraba un nuevo nivel,el vampiro era capáz de todo por Elliot,era como vigilar a una bomba andante a punto de estallar,quizás por ello le tenía cierta simpatía,después de todo no conocía a muchos seres que le provoquen miedo y pena a la vez,sería un buen personaje para su libro podría llamarle  _loverboy._

Y hablando de  _loverboy_  todo estaba arreglado para que fuera a su nueva  _base de operaciones_ así que por fin vería a Elliot,su emoción era  _tan_ contagiante que el hombre lobo cumplio su  _pedido_  de conseguirle un traje de tres piezas.

" _Debo verme lo mejor posible para Elliot"_ era suficiente razón para el sueco.

_Mente despierta cuerpo dormido_

Lo había logrado,había  _hackeado_  a Mr.Robot,estaba  _en control_.

_Mente despierta cuerpo dormido_

Elliot no sabía que esperar al entrar a ese taxi definitivamente no a esa familiar voz  _surreal_  diciendo  _Chambers and Church_ como si estuviera ahí  _¿Estaba ahí?¿Era real?_ ,el hacker ya no podía confiar en lo que veían sus ojos o alguno de sus sentidos.

_El control es una ilusión._

Tyrell parado frente a él preguntando porque hizo un escándalo en el taxi,porque evitaba su mirada.

 _No es real,no lo es_.

Se repetía el hacker aún cuando su cuerpo se estremecía por la cercanía del otro,por sus dedos tocando sus hombros, _acariciandolos_ ,por su mirada que expresaba anhelo y devoción.

_El control es una ilusión._

_No es real,no lo es_.

_Tyrell no es real,nada lo es._

Las lagrimas simplemente brotaban de sus mejillas,eran incontrolables.

\-- Elliot,Elliot ¿Qué pasa? -- preguntaba tomando su rostro con ambas manos,secando sus lagrimas entre besos,que se detuvieron al sentir autos acercandose y la luz del sol asomandose.

\-- Vamos,este lugar no es seguro --

El vampiro no podía ser más feliz junto a Elliot  _como debía se_ r,su piel picaba de la anticipación por tocar al otro,su sangre desbordaba de sus venas,su cuerpo entero  _dolia_  en necesidad de Elliot.

_El control es una ilusión._

_No es real,no lo es_.

Seguía repitiendo en su mente para mantenerse alejado del vampiro,no podía caer ante esa  _alucinación_ ,no podía,debía averiguar lo que pudiera de la  _Fase 2_.

El chico uniformado desapareció del lugar  _¿Era también parte de la alucinación?_   _No ,no podía ser Su mente no podía crear rostros nuevos_.

Había algo de realidad en el lugar por algo Mr.Robot le escondía esa información.

\-- Este lugar es el Olimpo ... Aquí nos convertiremos en dioses -- comentaba el vampiro recorriendo el lugar mirando más allá de si mismo.

\-- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -- Lo sorprendió el vampiro con esa expresión llena de vitalidad infantil.

 _No es real,no lo es_.

\-- Ven Elliot,ven -- Lo llamo la  _imagen_ de Tyrell en la ventana.

Los archivos,estaban llevándolos todos a un sólo edificio. _Eso lo hacía más fácil_.

 _"Van a destruir el edificio"_ El pensamiento lo golpeo,todo estaba en su lugar : Mr. Robot escondiendo información,Darlene y el hackeo al FBI y a ECorp,todo era parte del plan de Mr.Robot y la Dark Army.

Habían estado planeando todo eso a sus espaldas  _No podía permitirlo,debía detenerlo,tenía que eliminar esos codigos_.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el limbo en un momento estaba sentado frente a la computadora descifrando la dirección del encuentro y al otro estaba en ese lugar con su contraparte decidido a terminar el trabajo que Tyrell y él habían hecho en esos meses.

\-- Sigue ejecutando los códigos y recuerda nada ni  _nadie_  puede detener la  _Fase 2_ \-- le dijo al vampiro besándolo como si quisiera fundir en él.

Y realmente  _quería_ hacerlo,pero su contraparte estaba ahí con más control de lo usual,tenía que ganar tiempo.

\-- Ve,ya tendremos tiempo para continuar -- comento Mr. Robot sonriendo ante la mirada de decepción y entrega del otro.

\-- Vas a matar a toda esa gente, todo el plan, _todo_  ... todo este tiempo has sido tú y él ¿Por eso no querías que encontrará a Tyrell? --

\-- Hay cosas que no puedes manejar kiddo,mientras menos sepas mejor,es por tu bien.--

\-- No me vengas con esa mierda,vas a matar gente, _voy a matar gente_ si permito que suceda --

\-- Las grandes revoluciones requieren de sacrificios muchacho ¿Que son unos ceros para la causa? --

\-- ¿Para eso viniste para ...-- El sonido intermitente de unos dedos en el teclado se hizo más visible era  _Tyrell_ \-- Me estás distrayendo para que él siga con el código. --

\-- ¡Deten eso! --

\-- Pero si acabas de decirme que continúe -- respondio el vampiro confundido por la orden y las emociones que reflejaba el otro, pero saliendo del asiento.

\-- Voy a detener esto --

\-- ¿De qué hablas?¿Qué vas detener? --

\-- Todo,el plan va matar a todo esa gente ,no puedo permitirlo -- respondía Elliot más para sí mismo que para el otro.

\-- No lo entiendes,Tyrell no te dejara detenerlo -- comento Mr.Robot apareciendo frente a él.

\-- No puede hacer nada,no es real --

El vampiro no sabía que hacer todo era una pesadilla se suponía que este sería su gran reencuentro para continuar con la Fase 2 trabajando juntos y  _Elliot_ su amado _Elliot_ estaba fuera de sí intentando destruir su destino y el trabajo por el que tanto se habian esforzado estos meses alejados el uno del otro.

\-- Elliot no se que está pasando pero tienes que detenerte -- dijo Tyrell acercandose a él.

\-- ¿Crees que no lo intento? -- respondió Mr.Robot sin poder detener el tecleo de su contraparte.

\-- No entiendo --

\-- Tienes que detenerme él no lo entiende --

\-- ¿Quién? --

\-- No puedo explicártelo ahora confia en mi,tan solo sacame de aqui --

El vampiro asintió y alejo a Elliot de la computadora hasta llegar a un rincón del lugar abrazandolo.

\-- Dejame,sueltame -- Trataba de deshacerse de su agarre pero era en vano.

\-- No podrías hacerlo aunque quisieras -- Comento Mr.Robot frente a él con una sonrisa de lado.

\-- Pero él ... --

\-- ¿No es real?¿Y qué es real ? -- contesto acercándose al oído de Tyrell -- Buen Trabajo --

La mirada de Mr.Robot era casi  _tierna ... ¿Eso era lo que le ocultaba? ¿Por eso Tyrell actuaba tan familiar con él? ¿Esos fragmentos en sus sueños? ¿Eran en realidad recuerdos? ¿De Mr. Robot y Tyrell? ¿De él mismo y Tyrell?_

\-- BINGO para ser alguien tan brillante eres muy lento --

\-- Pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué lo escondiste de mi? Siempre supiste donde estaba --

\-- No lo sabía,no realmente --

\-- Elliot -- Susurro Tyrell acariciando su cabeza e inhalando fuertemente su aroma -- Te extrañe -- .

\-- Yo también -- respondio Mr.Robot jalando su rostro para besarlo.

\-- Lo siento kiddo pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y hay cosas que no puedes entender. --

\-- ¿Q-Qué? -- parpadeo Elliot sin entender porque todo se había vuelto oscuro.

Cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia estaba en su departamento frente a su computadora  _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dondé estaba Tyrell?.¿Cuanto tiempo había perdido esta vez?._

_Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu,_ _  
_ _When the clouds roll by I'll come to you,_ _  
_ _Then the skies will seem more blue,_ _  
_ _Down in lovers lane my dearie,_

La melodía venía de ninguna parte " _No.Viene del celular"_ se dijo a sí mismo levantando un celular que no había visto hasta ahora, con la pantalla señalando :  _Desconocido._

 

\-- ¿Quién es? --

\-- Bonsoir Elliot --

 

_Wedding bells will ring so merrily,_

_Every tear will be a memory,_

_So wait and pray each night for me,_

_Till we meet again_   


End file.
